Angan-Angan Tentangmu
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: —sampai hari itu tiba, simpan hatimu untukku, ya?


**Hai. Masih pada inget sama saya nggak? Enggak? WAH JAHAT KAMU. KENA PASAL- #udahstop. Ehm. Maaf. Hehe. Yah, akhirnya EcrivainHachan24 kembali. Sebagai permulaan kembalinya saya(?) izinkan saya memberikan sebuah drabble sederhana yang (mungkin) menohok hati para reader-tachi ;) semoga kalian suka**

* * *

><p><strong>Angan-Angan Tentangmu<strong>

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Yamaha Crypton Future Media

a special drabble for **y o u ;)**

WARNING!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa tumbuh rasa di hatimu untukku.

Aku egois, menyebalkan, kekanak-kanakan, keras kepala, mau menang sendiri, dan selalu menguji kesabaran hatimu. Tetapi kenapa kau tidak pernah mengeluh? Kenapa kau tidak marah saja padaku? Kenapa kau tidak bisa berkata "jangan egois!" kepadaku? Kenapa kau tidak tinggalkan saja aku?

"_Karena, Miku, cinta tidak butuh alasan. Kamu tidak sempurna, aku tidak sempurna, dan aku rasa s**udah kewajibankulah untuk menerima semua kekuranganmu.**"_

* * *

><p>Ingat sewaktu aku bertanya padamu, apa hari kesukaanmu?<p>

"_Ada tujuh hari dalam seminggu, namun hanya satu yang kusuka, yaitu **hari saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu.**"_

* * *

><p>Kenapa kau tidak marah saat aku mengaku padamu, ada lelaki lain di hatiku?<p>

Kenapa kau malah menyalahkan dirimu yang tidak sempurna untukku, sehingga bukan salahkulah kalau aku mencari orang lain sebagai pelarian? Sebagai pelampiasan? Sebagai selingkuhan?

Kenapa kau malah memelukku? Meminta maaf padaku berulang kali, **padahal aku tahu itu semua salahku?**

* * *

><p>Kenapa kau tidak tinggalkan saja aku?<p>

Ketika aku memberikan jawaban-jawaban dingin padamu, ketika aku marah besar padamu, ketika aku cemburu buta, ketika aku dengan seenaknya memutar balikkan fakta, ketika aku berkata kasar padamu, ketika aku menyakiti hatimu, ketika aku mengkhianatimu, ketika aku membohongimu…

**Mengapa kau begitu mencintai orang seperti aku?**

* * *

><p>Mungkin, kurasa, sekarang saatnya untuk <strong>merenung dan saling mengingatkan<strong>, agar satu sama lain tidak saling melelahkan.

Ya. Mungkin saja.

* * *

><p>Berulang kali aku mencoba memisahkan diri darimu, mengelak darimu, bersikap tidak sepantasnya… berusaha membuatmu jengah, membuatmu lelah, kemudian akhirnya kau akan meninggalkanku… semuanya demi keegoisanku yang sudah terlampau bosan dan jenuh terhadap hubungan kita.<p>

**Tetapi kau selalu meyakinkanku.**

Kau selalu berkata, bahwa ini hanya sementara. Bahwa kau selalu menungguku, bahwa kau selalu sabar kepadaku, bahwa kau akan selalu mengayomiku, melindungiku, menatapku…

Bahwa kau akan selalu menjadi tempatku pulang…

Bahwa kau akan **selalu mencintaiku.**

* * *

><p>—tetapi nyatanya, aku selalu tertahan untuk berpaling darimu.<p>

* * *

><p>Aku memelukmu.<p>

Mungkin hanya sekadar menyampaikan perasaan rinduku padamu. Atau mungkin juga karena aku **merasa bersalah kepadamu**…?

Ah, entahlah. Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting sekarang, aku bersamamu.

* * *

><p>Kamu menciumku.<p>

Aku tidak tahu apa makna ciumanmu hari itu. Kau melakukannya dengan lembut, membuat hatiku bergetar, tatkala kurasakan jemarimu memelukku.

Tetapi… mengapa ada **kebekuan dan pilu yang kurasa?**

* * *

><p><em>Jangan pernah mengucapkan <strong>selamat tinggal<strong> jika kamu masih mau mencoba, jangan pernah **menyerah** jika kamu masih merasa sanggup jangan pernah mengatakan kamu **tidak mencintainya lagi** jika kamu masih tidak dapat melupakannya._

—dan hatiku tertohok.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku sangat tidak ingin kehilangan kamu."<em>

Itu ucapmu. **Tetapi mengapa hatiku terasa hambar?** Mengapa aku tidak lagi merasa berbunga-bunga seperti awal-awal kita menjalani hubungan ini?

Mengapa segalanya terasa sangat salah?

* * *

><p>"<em>Kamu adalah kebahagiaanku. Kalau kamu pergi, kebahagiaanku ikut pergi."<em>

Kalimatmu klise. Membuatku mendengus. Aku tak yakin mengapa aku tidak merasa begitu senang saat kau mengatakannya.

**Usaikah perasaanku untukmu?**

* * *

><p>Aku memintamu pergi dari hidupku.<p>

Aku mengacuhkan kabut kesedihan di matamu. Aku mengacuhkan nelangsa di wajahmu. Aku berpaling; berbalik memunggungimu…

Kemudian aku **pergi.**

* * *

><p>Ketika aku menyadari bahwa kaulah yang paling bisa mengerti aku, <strong>aku sudah terlambat.<strong>

Ketika aku menyadari bahwa kaulah yang paling bisa membuatku bahagia, **aku sudah terlambat.**

Ketika aku menyadari bahwa selama ini kaulah yang paling bisa menerimaku apa adanya, **aku sudah terlambat.**

Dan ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, **aku sudah terlambat.**

—dan sekarang, aku hancur berantakan.

Kemudian aku menangisi kepergianmu.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika angan-angan dan bayang senyummu menghampiriku setiap malam, sepercik kenangan itu muncul.

**Aku merindukanmu.**

_(sampai hari itu tiba, simpan hatimu untukku, ya?)_

**Fin.**

**Another drabble galau. I know. #plak. Tapi yah, lagi moodnya nulis ginian hehe. **

**Reviewnya? ;)**

**V**

**V**


End file.
